


Instinct

by Sariasprincy



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: And The World Will Turn To Ash (Pokemon Fan Comic), Noire - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Team Instinct, Team Mystic, Team Rocket - Freeform, Team Valor, attack on a gym, gym leaders protecting one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasprincy/pseuds/Sariasprincy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There is more to a gym leader than power and ability. It is equal parts ambition, wisdom, and instinct.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Surfacage‘s newest Pokemon Go comic. Some dialogue was borrowed (with permission). I personally view Blanche as gender-fluid, but for comprehension’s sake, Blanche was given the pronoun “her”.

Something was wrong. He didn't know for certain what, but something in the bottom of his gut was telling him he was needed.

Like a lightning bolt, Spark darted through the woods that surrounded the clearing of his gym on the high mountain. He knew its terrain better than any trainer under him and he quickly zipped through the trees, pulling a Pokéball from his hip just as the trees began to thin. 

"Pidgeotto, go!" 

The great Pokémon appeared above him, its wings spread wide as it soared through the air, taking a moment to stretch its feathers. Spark kept his gaze ahead of him, his sights set on the approaching cliff and the magnificent view of the valley below. With one great leap of faith, he threw himself over the edge and for one adrenaline-pumping moment, he flew. But before he could begin his quick descent back to the unforgiving earth below, Pidgeotto streaked towards him and ducked under his fall, catching him with practiced grace on its back. 

With a clear view of the valley before him, Spark suddenly understood what had made him feel so anxious. The large, blue and white Tower of Mystic's gym was engulfed in smoke. 

"Blanche..." 

Without waiting for a command, Pidgeotto soared towards the once-glorious building at an impossible speed. Spark's bright orange and yellow gloves protected his hands from the bite of cold air and his dark jacket billowed out around him as the large Pokémon circled the blue needle at the top of the tower. The once intricate and sparkling glass was now cracked and broken, and like silent birds of prey, they revolved around the needle until they found an opening they could dart into. Inside, Pidgeotto found a high perch to settle on to overlook the gym. 

A horrible feeling welled in Spark's chest as his bright eyes took in the destruction below. Giant shards of glass from the supporting pillars and ceiling littered the gym and the once-flawless diamond floor now held spider web cracks that stretched across the entire length of the battle arena. The worse of the damage was in the center, where Blanche was lying unmoving with her Pokémon just as injured beside her. However, she was not alone.

Candela, the third major gym leader of the region, was beside her, but she was in no better shape. Her jacket was torn and the Flareon that never seemed to leave her side was sprawled on its side. This was no Pokémon Battle. This was an attack. 

It shouldn't have come as a surprise to see Team Rocket standing across from the pair with an army of Pokémon behind them. It was not the first time the infamous group had attempted to take one of them down in sake of destroying their gifted power; but this was on another level Spark had never seen before, and though the trio squabbled like siblings, there was anything one wouldn't do to protect another. 

"Down," Spark ordered.

Without hesitation, Pidgeotto sprang into action, its large wings flapping to life before they descended downwards towards the party. Team Rocket noticed his approach at the last second, but before they could ready an attack, Spark dropped to the floor as Pidgeotto used its large wings to send a biting gust of wind in their direction before it retreated once more to the high perch. 

“Spark!” Candela called. Her tone was equal parts surprised and relieved. 

“Sorry I’m late.” 

Now that he was closer, he could see the other gym leaders were better off than he first suspected but neither looked able to continue their fight. Blanche was sporting a rather nasty cut to her arm and Candela’s cheek was bruised. The injuries made his stomach twist in knots. 

“Better late than never,” Candela smiled. 

She gathered Blanche further into her arms as heavy-booted steps thumped behind him. He turned as a member of Team Rocket stepped forward, obviously presenting himself as the leader. Spark didn’t recognize him, but the smugness surrounding him was undeniable. “Well, look who decided to join us, boys. If it isn’t the baby of the Big Three.”

At the insult, Spark’s eyes narrowed dangerously. However, it was Candela that spoke first: “The Big Three.” Spark didn’t need to glance back at her to know there was a confident smirk etched into her face; he could hear it in her voice. “I think you forget that Spark earned his title, just as Blanche and I did.”

“There is more to a gym leader than power and ability,” Blanche added. “It is equal parts ambition, wisdom, and _instinct_.” Her voice was rough, but it still held the undertone of a confident, experienced trainer and leader.

Spark stood slowly as he adjusted the cuff of his gloves. The doubt was evident in the leader’s expression, but he merely faced him head on as the anger began to boil just under his skin. No one touched Blanche and Candela without answering to him. 

“Team Leader? Don’t make me laugh.”

“I think you forget you’re standing in water,” Spark murmured. He could already feel the power of Zapdos spreading through him, like little pinpricks of lightning running through his veins, causing his body to vibrate with building power as his skin broke out into goosebumps. “And you know what electricity loves?”

Confusion rippled through Team Rocket, but he didn’t give them time to answer as the beat of wings reached his ears. 

“Water.”

A monstrous clap of thunder reverberated through the air as a bright bolt of lightning blinded them. In a moment that seemed to last forever and yet only an instant, it was gone, leaving deafening silence in its wake as the three leaders found themselves alone once more. What remained of Team Rocket was nothing more than a giant hole in the glass doors of the Tower’s entryway.

Relaxing his stance, Spark scratched the back of his neck as he glanced back at the other leaders. “Sorry about the door, Blanche.” 

“Spark…”

**Author's Note:**

> Find Surfacage's comic at: 
> 
> http://surfacage.tumblr.com/post/148884792904/some-guy-instinct-just-memes-around-uselessly-i


End file.
